After the Battle
by sorix13
Summary: After the fight with the Level 4, he goes to find Allen.  Just a short oneshot with a little KandaXAllen if you want to see that


She ran through the masses of people, trying to spot someone who wasn't busy. She should have known better. They were all understaffed to begin with, she could remember her brother saying as much. Regardless, she ran, yelling for someone to help. "Someone! Anyone! Please! Allen kun can't move!"

He watched her as she ran past, still yelling for help. Someone answered her call, he saw, she had stopped running. Words were exchanged, but he didn't care for what was being said. Someone came up to him, fussed a bit over his already healing wounds, and ran off to fuss over someone else. He turned his attention back to her, she was on the ground, her innocence deactivated.

"I'm fine.. I was just a little light headed." he could hear her say as he got closer. The man began to fret over her, but she only waved him off. He stopped in front of her and she looked up, surprise in her eyes. "Where is he?" was all he asked her. She stared up at him before stuttering out the answer.

He noticed she was looking elsewhere, despite speaking to him. 'So she's noticed.' he thought. He wasn't upset by it. He simply stood aside as she scrambled to her feet and scurried off to the scientists huddled around one of the Skulls. He watched as she bumped into Komui, who was surprisingly calm now, despite the destruction the Level 4 had just caused.

"Che." He turned on his heel, leaving the ruckus the medical staff were creating around the wounded. It wasn't his scene. Besides, he had a moyashi to go find.

* * *

"Le...nalee..?" he mumbled, hearing the footsteps approach him. "I.. I'm fine. You... Just find the science department.. I'm sure...you...hurry." He coughed, feeling something come up, and coughed a bit more. It was probably blood, is what he was thinking. He stayed slumped against the wall, unable to move anymore. Thinking back on it, it was probably a stupid idea to force his body to move when it couldn't anymore.

"Lenalee is already at the science department."

"Oh. Good." he mumbled. He felt like his eyes were open and he was staring at something, but he couldn't see a thing. He could feel blood oozing from open wounds the Level 4, the other Akuma, and Lulubell had given to him. 'And the day had started so nicely..'

He felt a hand around his wrist, his arm raise, slide over something, and a hand slide behind his back, a hand firmly grasping his waist. "Who..?" he mumbled, feeling himself being raised.

"Che. Don't ask needless things. Stupid moyashi."

"Kan..da?" he mumbled. He felt his arms hanging over Kanda's shoulders, and his legs being supported by Kanda's hands. He let himself rest on Kanda's back completely. "The medical staff are all busy." was all Kanda said.

"Reever san.. and the others..?" His voice was a mere whisper and he could feel himself fading. He could hear Kanda breathing and it was calming him down, almost putting him to sleep.

Kanda bit his lip. "They're all going to be fine. The medical staff are doing what the can." he said. He took a few steps before adding "It seems that those who have been turned into Skulls can't be saved." He let Allen take that in and ponder on it. Kanda wasn't going to say anything else. He could feel his tears on his shoulder.

"I..see..." Allen managed to choke out. He didn't bother trying to stop his tears. He didn't have enough energy left to stop them. He was glad Kanda couldn't see his face.

Kanda walked on in silence, letting the moyashi on his back cry his heart out. He knew Allen would only put on a smile after all of this was over. It was better if he let it all out now.

"Ne, Kanda." Allen mumbled out, his eyes half closed, tears still streaming down his face. "Why did you come get me?" Kanda's breath was still going at a steady rhythm, a lullaby pulling him towards sleep.

Kanda was quiet for a moment. "I already told you. The medical staff is busy." Allen smiled, finally closing his eyes and letting Kanda's steady breathing lull him to sleep.

Kanda smiled, walking on, feeling that Allen Walker was asleep. Right now, he felt that no one had more reason or right to rest than the fifteen year old boy he carried on his back.


End file.
